Tomorrow And After
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Ini adalah cerita dimana pertanyaan semudah "Bersediakah kau menikahiku?" harus ditunggu selama beberapa tahun. Bukan, bukan karena aku ini adalah seorang pecinta wanita. Faktanya, ini terjadi karena gadis yang kucintai adalah Rapunzel.


Ini adalah cerita dimana pertanyaan semudah "Bersediakah kau menikahiku?" harus ditunggu selama beberapa tahun. Bukan, bukan karena aku ini adalah seorang pecinta wanita. Faktanya, ini terjadi karena gadis yang kucintai adalah Rapunzel.

Masalahnya bukan terletak pada Rapunzel sendiri, namun pada fakta bahwa Rapunzel adalah satu gadis yang dikelilingi oleh keajaiban yang tak terduga.

* * *

**Banci Taman Lawang presents;**

**Disney Tangled Fanfiction**

**~Tomorrow And After~**

* * *

Sesungguhnya ia terbiasa dipanggil Flynn "Rider!"—ya, dengan tanda seru di belakangnya—dibanding Eugene Fitzherbert. Karena Eugene adalah bagian dari dirinya yang sudah lama ia kubur di dalam; seakan tidak pernah ada.

Mimpi Eugene—menjadi seseorang yang kaya dan berpetualang di seluruh dunia—di dalam memorinya, berbentuk seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh lebih kecil dari pada anak seumurannya yang lain. Anak ini selalu dijahili oleh anak-anak lain di panti asuhan, karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak mereka punyai.

Identitas asli; nyata.

Liontin perak berbentuk bulan sabit pipih dengan tiga buah batu safire berbentuk bintang di atasnya; menjadi pembuktian identitasnya; para pengasuh di panti asuhan memberi namanya sesuai dengan tulisan yang diukir dengan indah di balik liontin yang telah menghiasi leher Eugene semenjak ia-pun-tak-tahu-kapan (para pengasuh panti hanya mengatakan liontin itu menggantung bahkan semenjak ketika dia masuk ke dalam asuhan mereka)

Suatu hari di masa lalu, dia adalah salah satu anak tertua dari panti asuhan ketika musim kekurangan makanan di kerajaan Corona terjadi. Kerajaan Corona terpuruk karena sang Raja yang telah kehilangan putrinya selama 5 tahun jatuh kedalam depresi berat. Eugene yang merasa bertanggung jawab akan adik-adik asuhnya; mencuri dari ladang—mencuri dari kedai kecil di kota, agar anak-anak lain bisa mencicipi kehangatan hidup di tengah musim _dingin_ yang berkepanjangan.

Tentu saja, para pengasuh panti tidak setuju dengan cara Eugene menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Para pengasuh membuat Eugene meminta maaf kepada korban curiannya dan dipaksa menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia mencuri.

Masa itu sudah berlalu, dan ketika umurnya sudah cukup; ia kabur dari panti asuhan dan memulai petualangannya. Ia mencuri dengan lihai-memilih korbannya secara cermat. Mengikuti kabar politik yang tersebar dalam masyarakat Corona, memata-matai para orang kaya; mencuri dari koruptor-ia ingin menjadi pencuri mulia seperti Robin Hood, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama, karena akhirnya dia mencuri tanpa pandang bulu-lalu menjual hasil curiannya ke seberang negeri.

Semua yang ia curi ia jual kembali; sebagian ia simpan untuk mimpinya, sebagian untuk hidupnya dan kadang ia menjadi pemberi amal misterius untuk panti asuhan di dalam kerajaan.

Namun ada satu hal yang ia tak dapat jual. Liontin perak—yang ia tahu harganya melebihi apa yang pernah ia jual-yang selama ini menggantung di lehernya. Pada saat itulah ia mempertimbangkan untuk mencuri tiara putri kerajaan Corona yang hilang tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan saat itu pula kehidupannya berubah.

* * *

"Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu, _Blondie_?"

Rapunzel menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dan memutarnya ke kiri sehingga ia bisa menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada kiri Eugene, tubuh mungilnya ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan Max, kuda putih kerajaan yang mereka tunggangi. Rautnya mengatakan kegelisahan dan kegembiraan secara bersamaan.

Eugene menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat; merasa was-was dengan sikap Rapunzel yang tidak seperti biasanya—gadis tersebut terdiam sepanjang jalan dari menara kelam itu.

Sejujurnya, Eugene tidak mengerti kenapa Rapunzel bersikeras untuk membawa kembali pakaian yang dipenuhi debu Gothel ke dalam menara. Setelah berusaha membunuh dirinya, sebagian dari Eugene membeci Gothel hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya. Maka tak pelak hal yang dilakukan Rapunzel membuatnya bingung setengah mati.

Eugene bisa mendengar isakan rendah Rapunzel di dalam kamar yang biasa dipakai Gothel untuk menginap, ketika Ia duduk di balkon jendela raksasa dalam menara itu. Sesaat sebelumnya, dari celah antara bibir pintu, Eugene melihat Rapunzel merapikan pakaian Gothel dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, lalu berlutut di lantai sambil menangis mencengkram seprainya.

_Apakah ia gelisah karena itu?_

Memainkan memori beberapa jam yang lalu itu, ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali tunggang Max.

Rapunzel—sejak awal Eugene mengetahui fakta ini ia agak sedikit ngeri—adalah perempuan dengan penuh emosi yang membuncah. Ekspresionis, kata mereka untuk menyebut tipe kepribadian seperti itu. Mengingat Rapunzel masih mengalami hal yang sama, Eugene, mengasumsikan perubahan emosi drastis dalam waktu yang singkat itu akan terjadi lagi, Eugene berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melakukan atau mengatakan hal yang salah.

Eugene mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya agar tidak menimbulkan perubahan emosi yang membuatnya bingung, tolong dimaklumi, ia bukan lelaki yang baik dalam mengatasi wanita, ia hanya penggoda, menggoda untuk mengerluarkan dirinya dari masalah dengan wanita, tak lebih dari itu.

Jurus jitunya untuk menghadapi wanita, _Smolder_, bahkan tidak berkerja dengan Rapunzel. Apakah apa yang akan dikatakannya bekerja? Eugene meragukan itu, tapi ia akan tetap mencoba.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Eugene memulai permintaan maafnya; "Dengar, Rapunzel, kalau itu masalah rambutmu aku minta—"

"Bukan, bukan rambut—mungkin—" Gumam sang gadis lemah; menggapai helai-helai rambut pirangnya-dengan jari lalu kemudian menyadari-untuk kesekian kalinya—"Tapi...dengar, Eugene, akumungkin, bisajadi, putriyanghilang."—Rambut pirangnya yang sudah tidak ada.

"Maaf?" Eugene meninggikan alisnya yang sudah berada di ujung dahi.

Sang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek itu menunduk sedih, bertukar tatap dengan Chameleon peliharaannya, Pascal, dan menghela nafas dan memulai lagi:

"Eugene, mungkin-bukan mungkin—_Gothel memastikan itu—_aku adalah putri yang hilang." Suara gadis itu makin lama semakin tertelan angin dan udara dingin yang merambat ke tubuh Eugene.

"Ulangi lagi?"

"Eugene!" Lenguh Rapunzel lemah. Mata hijau cemerlang gadis itu menatap kedalam Topaz keemasan milik Eugene.

Dengan ekspresi dungu yang dihasilkan kekagetan dan realisasi, Eugene terdiam.

"Kau bercanda," Jawab pemuda pada akhirnya dengan nada jahil.

"Tidak! Eugene, aku bersungguh-sungguh—aku adalah putri yang hilang!"

"Dengar, jika kau bercanda, hal ini harus segera kau hentikan. Kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari candaanmu itu? Kalau-kalau staff kerajaan mendengar, lalu ternyata kau bukan putri yang hilang, mereka akan segera mengasingkanmu ke daerah yang bahkan tidak ada orang yang tahu! Hiiii!" Seru Eugene sambil merangkul Rapunzel secara tiba-tiba, jahil menakuti gadis tersebut.

"Apa itu 'mengasingkan'?" Tanya Rapunzel yang tidak familiar dengan kata tersebut.

Sangat banyak hal yang harus dipelajari dari dunia ini, sangat sedikit waktu untuk memperlajarinya. Batin Rapunzel tenggelam dalam kesedihan begitu ia sadar akan kenihilan ilmunya tentang dunianya yang baru ini.

"Mengasingkan-asing, Rapunzel, artinya hal yang tidak kita kenal. Mengasingkan... hmm, kau tahu rasa malu?" Rapunzel mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kugambarkan saja? Seperti ini; seorang yang mempermalukan keluarganya di bawa pergi jauh, keluarganya tidak mengakuinya, sehingga dia sendirian. Seperti itu. Kau mengerti?" Tanya Eugene. Rapunzel mengangguk. Namun raut wajahnya yang tadi berfikir dalam perasaan bingung berubah menjadi keras.

"...Eugene," Mulai Rapunzel. "Hmm?"

"Apakah aku diasingkan?"

Saat itu juga Max berhenti untuk membalikkan wajahnya pada Eugene yang duduk dibagian paling belakang pelananya. Ia mulai meringkik dan menatap Eugene tajam.

"Tidak! Demi tuhan Max—Rapunzel!"

"Aku hanya bertanya," Jawab Rapunzel cepat, sedikit malu.

"Tolong jangan berfikiran seperti itu lagi... Kau sendiri bilang kau adalah putri yang hilang, kan? Tolong, aku percaya padamu." Jawab Eugene menangkap dagu Rapunzel dengan tangan kanannya.

"Benarkah?" Binar di mata Rapunzel sedikit demi sedikit muncul kembali.

"Yap." Angguk Eugene. "Nah, Max—oh jangan menatapku begitu, bukan salahku Rapunzel berfikiran seperti itu-oh ayolah Max, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kerajaanmu secepat yang kau mampu?"

* * *

Eugene bisa menghitung. Ya. Ia menjadi Flynn Rider bukan hanya sekedar pencuri tidak terpelajar. Dengan segala keahliannya dan otaknya yang cukup cerdas—kata para perawat di panti asuhan—ia mencuri dengan pintar dan melewati tiap tantangan dengan hasil yang memuaskan adrenalinnya.

Hal paling fatal yang pernah dia perhitungkan dalam karirnya—kalau mencuri bertahun-tahun bisa disebut karir—adalah menjalin hubungan kerja dengan saudara kembar Stabbington. Mereka memang keluarga yang suka menusuk dari belakang (Back-stab-bers? Stabbington! Stab? Get it? Oh—sudahlah gurauanku sudah tidak lucu lagi)

Pada suatu malam di kediaman keluarga tersohor di ujung kerajaan Corona, saudara kembar Stabbington ini memaksanya masuk melalui pintu dapur ketimbang lubang perapian seperti yang sudah direncanakan; ternyata saudara kembar ini merencanakan penyohoran nama "Flynn Rider" sebagai pencuri paling dicari karna kasus pencuriannya tak pernah terbongkar. Semenjak saat itu hidupnya berada di pelarian karna wajahnya di pasang di tiap pohon ataupun segala bentuk benda yang bisa disebut tiang.

Dan hari ini dia bisa menghitung berapa kali dia nyaris dan meleset dari panggilan Thanatos si dewa yunani pencabut nyawa. Dua kali.

Kalau dihitung dengan keberadaannya di atas pelana Max si kuda kerajaan; maka ia berada di ambang kematian _tiga kali dalam sehari_. Ironinya, manusia lain menggunakan kadar itu untuk minum obat sebelum mereka menemui ajalnya.

Tapi, demi Rapunzel, apapun akan dilakukannya. Gadis ini telah mengubah dunianya, membalikkan kehidupannya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Menjadi Flynn Rider membuatnya lupa dengan kehidupan sebagai Eugene Fitzherbert; segala yang ia lakukan ketika menjadi Flynn Rider hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Demi dirinya sendiri. Rasa egoisme yang berada dalam dirinya memakan sebagian besar ketulusan hatinya.

Hal itu berubah begitu ia bertemu Rapunzel yang mempunyai hati seputih salju, seindah berlian dan sebersih air. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya sendiri, cara pandangnya akan dunia dan kehidupan berubah; ia lebih mensyukuri hidupnya yang bebas; yang tidak terbatas. Semua berkat Rapunzel.

"Blondie, ingatkan aku kenapa aku berada di pelana kuda _sialan_ ini dan berjalan menuju kematianku?" Tanyanya secara bercanda pada sang pujaan hati yang dengan senyum lebar mengelus kepala Max.

"'_Eugene Fitzherbert, aku akan berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga mengeluarkanmu dari penahananmu._' Apakah aku terdengar seperti seorang putri tadi?" Rapunzel bertanya dengan riang sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. Pascal di kepala Max mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Kau terdengar seperti putri, tapi kau belum seorang putri; orang tuamu belum melihatmu! _Tuhan berlian_, kau bahkan belum dilantik!"

"Oh tidak! Eugene!" Rapunzel memeluk erat Eugene yang berkutat dengan susah payah terus mengatur tunggangannya pada Max.

Rapunzel tidak ingin berpisah dengan sosok ini, sosok bertubuh besar yang telah menemaninya semenjak dirinya menapakkan diri ke dunia baru yang lebih besar. Bisakah dia menyelamatkan Eugene? Ia tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentang kriminalitas, tolong dimaklumi, seumur hidupnya di menara yang terisolasi, bahkan sosok yang _bagaikan_ ibunya tidak mengajari banyak hal kecuali membaca dan menulis.

Bagaimanapun, Rapunzel bertekad, dia akan bersama Eugene. Karena tanpa Eugene di sisinya, Rapunzel tidak yakin dia bisa menghadapi dunia ini sendirian.

Saat memasuki kastil Corona mereka terhalang oleh dua penjaga gerbang dengan pakaian prajurit lengkap.

"Ada perlu apa kalian kemari? Jadwal pengakuan permasalahan belum dimulai sampai hari selasa!" Salah satu penjaga berseru. Temannya hanya mengangkat alis seperti sudah terbiasa dengan prajurit bersuara besar itu.

"Ah, kawan, kau tidak perlu berteriak di telinga kami!" Jawab Eugene dengan nada jengkel sambil menggosok telinganya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kalian lakukan kemari?"

Saat Rapunzel membuka mulutnya, Eugene menahannya dengan mengangkat tangannya. Eugene memutar kepalanya dan mengajukan jari agar Rapunzel mendekat.

"Biar aku yang tangani ini" Ujar Eugene dalam bisikannya ke telinga Rapunzel. Sang gadis yang dibisiki mengangguk dan menutup mulutnya kembali.

Eugene berbalik menghadap kedua prajurit.

"Kau lihat kuda ini?"

Kedua prajurit mengangguk. Max menaikkan kepalanya dan wajahnya menghadap Eugene. Eugene berbisik "Ikuti aku saja, Max!"

"Kuda ini milik salah satu kapten kalian, dan dia tersesat di hutan dan kami ingin mengantarnya kembali ke kompleks kastil," Max mengecoh sedikit kedua prajurit itu dengan gerakannya yang manja kepada Eugene yang terus mengelus leher Max.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh masuk; dengan syarat setelah apa yang ingin kalian kerjakan selesai; kalian harus keluar." Kedua prajurit tersebut membuka gerbang raksasa itu sedikit; membuat celah agar Max bisa masuk. "Kandang kuda ada di barat daya menara prajurit. Kau bisa bertanya pada prajurit di dalam."

"Okay." Ucap Eugene mantap dan mengangguk membiarkan Max mengantar dirinya dan Rapunzel masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Hey, Dave, kau merasa familiar dengan lelaki tadi tidak? Dia sedikit mirip dengan Flynn Rider," Ujar prajurit yang dari tadi hanya diam saja mengikuti perintah temannya begitu melihat Max dan penunggangnya menjauh.

"Poster menunjukkan hidung Flynn Rider lebih _patah_ dari lelaki tadi, lagi pula aku tidak yakin pencuri kelas Flynn Rider itu mempunyai wajah rupawan."

_Oh, mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah melewati penjagaan mereka..._

* * *

_"I'll always love you, my love is like Eugene's for Rapunzel... I'll die for you."_

_Now I see you've lied to me._

**Author Notes: **Please don't mind those lines above. It's just a little of my sentiment since I broke up with my boyfriend. So... YAY NEW STORY! Please be patient for updates. I have my own life. _Like my ex-boyfriend have his own life._

Review? It helps to fasten my writing phase ^u^


End file.
